Intentions
by Spontaneous.Combustion99
Summary: Alessia Cullen is Carlisle's twin sister who he thought dead. However she was turned just after him, and now she is back in his life. Only she comes with complications and dangers. Will he and his family help her, or let her and her loved one die? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my second Fanfic, my first for Twilight. i just kinda got this idea and started writing.**

**Disclaimer: i own only my thoughts, Alessia, and Maia. and maybe a few more characters throughout the story**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Maia! Come on Maia, let's go!" the girl running along beside me was just as fast as I was. I began running faster, chanting to myself; "Gotta get away, gotta get away, gotta get away."

I should introduce myself. My name is Alessia (ah LAY see ah) Anne Marie Cullen. I was born in the 1600's. I had a twin brother named Carlisle, when I was still human. He had gone out one night, to kill vampires. When he didn't return, I went out to look for him the next evening. I was attacked then, and turned into one of them.

I didn't know what to do with myself, but the thing that I did know is that I could not, would not kill any humans. I started hunting animals, and I found that it kept me civilized. I had long, honey blonde hair, and pretty golden eyes, because of my diet.

Right now I was running away from a hotel, in Phoenix, Arizona. It was nighttime, so no one could see my skin. I had gotten 2 tickets that morning to go to Seattle, Washington. The plane leaves at 5:30 in the morning, which is in 30 minutes. I ran to the airport, staying in the shadows as much as I could. I walked in the airport and went straight to the desk.

All I had was a carry on duffle bag with me. It had our necessities in it, clothes, our tickets, my wallet, and our passports, just in case.

We loaded the plane, and Maia and I sat down in our seats. After about 20 minutes, Maia pretended to sleep, just as I did. A few hours after take off, we were ready to land in Seattle. An hour or so later, Maia and I were walking to a car lot in Seattle, because I definitely needed a car if I was staying here.

I walked around the lot for a good hour, trying to decide what car to buy. Maia helped me out a lot, pointing out cars that she liked. I ended up choosing a red Ferrari F430 Spider. She was a beauty. My plan was to drive to Forks, because it is cloudy, 90% of the time.

On average, it takes 3 hours to get to Forks, from Seattle. I made it in one and a half.

I slowed down as soon as I got inside the town limits. I was driving slowly, looking at the houses to see if any were for sale. It was a nice town, I wouldn't mind living here.

All of a sudden, I smelt vampire. Two of them. I was passing a house, very slowly, and I saw two vampires walking towards a silver Volvo. They smelt me, and looked up. I met their eyes, and they quickly got into their car.

I got the hint, follow them.

I followed the Volvo for about 10 minutes.

As we got closer to the destination, I put a shield up around Maia. You see, I have a gift, and my gift is that I can keep physical harm from coming to any person, vampire, or object. My original name had been Elizabeth, but after discovering my gift, I had changed it to Alessia because it means 'defender' in Greek.

We pulled into a clearing with a beautiful house, a minute later. There were 5 other vampires there, standing outside to see who I was. I climbed out of the car and looked at them all intently.

My eyes moved over the boy and girl that I had followed, the boy had pretty bronze coloured hair, while the girl had long brown hair.

I then looked at a small pixie like girl with black spiky short hair, and a boy beside her that I was _sure_ I had seen before, that had blonde hair and tons of bite marks.

Next was a big burly boy that had curly black hair, and beside him was a blonde, like myself, that looked fierce.

Next I looked at a woman that had pretty, light brown hair, and a motherly expression, and on her arm was–

"Carlisle!?" I was shocked, that couldn't be my _brother_. Could it?

His eyes widened as he looked me over. "Elizabeth?" he asked slowly.

Everyone was looking shocked and surprised. I smiled hugely. "Actually I go by Alessia now, but yeah."

The next second Carlisle was hugging me so tightly I was surprised. After a moment I hugged him back. Then, something that shocked us both, was we started sobbing. A few minutes later we broke apart, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

We turned to look back at his family. "Everyone, this is my twin sister, Eliz– ah, I mean Alessia." The looks on their faces was priceless. After a moment of silence, there was a lot of 'hello's and 'wow's, there was even one "omygod I didn't know you had a sister!'. That one came from the pixie like one. "Alessia, this is my family. My wife Esme, and my children, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella, and Alice and–"

"Jasper! I knew I recognized you!" he smiled and gave me a quick hug. Alice looked about ready to kill me.

"How do you two know each other?"

I smiled at my brother. "I was traveling through the south when I came across Maria. The bitch nearly ripped my head off. But Jasper calmed her down. You didn't have nearly as many scars then as you do know." I said the last part as my eyes inspected the parts of his skin that was showing.

"Oh. Really?" Carlisle looked thoughtful.

I smiled and was about to say something when Jasper spoke. "How is Maia?" I stiffened and looked at him. He could smell her, and the look in his eyes told me that I couldn't hide her forever.

"Who's Maia?" Alice asked this question out of curiosity.

I took a deep breath. "Don't freak out. Okay?" I saw each one of them nod. "Maia? Sweety get out of the car and come over here please."

The door opened and closed. Maia flitted to my side. The reaction was instant. Every single one of them hissed and moved back at least 5 feet. Everyone except Jasper and Alice.

He walked up to her and got down on eye level with her. "You haven't changed a bit."

Maia, who had been frowning, smiled all of a sudden and threw her arms around Jasper's neck. "Jasper!" she had named him her permanent play mate when she met him all those years ago. Alice was at his side in an instant.

"How you doin' squirt?"

She stopped hugging him and gave him a funny look. "Same as last time."

"What?" He was standing up and looking at me now. "For how long?"

I sighed. "Since she was turned, you know that Jasper."

"Can someone _please_ explain to me what is going on?" Emmett, the big one, said with a whine in his voice.

"Yes. You have a lot of explaining to do Alessia" all of a sudden Carlisle was all business.

"Okay. But can we do this inside?" I looked at the house again.

"Of course." he and the rest of his family went into the house, and Maia and I followed, holding each other's hand. She was basically my daughter.

We walked into a house, and I saw a huge room, it had a grand piano in the corner, with some couches and a TV. The living room.

Maia saw the piano and got all giddy. She looked up at me, a question in her eyes. I smiled at her. "Edward?" he looked over at me. "Could Maia play your piano while we talk?"

He looked a little surprised. "Uh. Sure." Maia was sitting on the seat in an instant. "How did you know it was mine?"

I smiled at him. "You looked at it as you walked into the house. No one else spared it a glance. I knew it was yours."

He looked shocked but just said, "Oh, okay."

I walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. "So where do you want me to start?" I looked at Carlisle.

"How about when you got turned?" he looked very serious.

I smiled. "Okay."

I began telling my story, just as Maia started playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, and the sound began to fill the room.

* * *

**i have pictures on my profile, and a link to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata if you would like to listen to it**

**ill post another chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I had to get another chapter in today. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i own only myself**

* * *

"I went out looking for you after you never came home that night. I spent all day, and most of that next night looking for you. Just as I was heading back home, I was bitten by a vampire."

I looked at the family of vampires that sat before me. Smiling a little. "The pain was excruciatingly painful. I thought I was dying at first. Then I realized that if I was dying, it wouldn't be so painful.

"I woke 3 days later, only it felt like an eternity." The experience flashed through my mind as I told them. "I started traveling to different parts of the globe, hunting only animals. I didn't want to kill any humans. After all, I had been one.

"About 20 years later I discovered my gift. I am a shield. I can block any physical attack aimed at myself, or anyone else. For example if I had a bubble around myself and Maia, no one can pass through there, they will stop dead in their tracks." Carlisle's face lit up at the new information of my ability. "However mental attacks can get through. Anyway, that is why I changed my name to Alessia, because it means 'defender' in Greek.

"About 200 years after I was turned, I settled down in Greece. I was using the name Alexandra, at the time. Even with my pale complexion, I fit in well in Greece.

"I was working at a day care in Greece, when I met a little girl. She had light brown hair, and beautiful baby blue eyes. Also, she was very special. She could see a persons intentions, good or bad. Not like seeing the future, but if she meets someone, or see's someone, she can immediately tell what they intend to do. But it has to be a solid decision."

I looked at each of them in turn. "That little girls name was Maia." I turned around and smiled a little at her, as she started playing Debussy's 'Clair de Lune'.

I turned back to the 7 vampires in front of me. "She was 6 years old at the time, and we became very close. One night I was walking her home and I dropped her off at her house, like I normally did. I thought there was something wrong, but I paid no attention to it. I was only 30 feet away from her house, and I smelt a vampire. I turned around and ran back to her house when I heard a high pitched scream from inside.

"I opened the door and I saw her parents laying there on the floor." Maia started playing louder, attempting to drown me out of her head. "They were dead. Drained of blood."

I saw Maia cringe in my peripheral vision, when she missed a note. I sighed. "I didn't see Maia in the room, but then I heard her upstairs. I ran up and saw a vampire with black hair, her mouth around Maia's neck. I threw her off, and killed her.

"Maia was laying on the floor. I went over to make sure she was okay, but then she started screaming, and I realized that the venom had already spread through her body. I did the only thing I could. I took her home with me. I kept her as safe as I could.

"When she came to I explained to her what she was, and what happened." I looked at Carlisle. "The first year was tough. With her still being a newborn, I had to make sure that she stayed away from humans. I ended up burning my house down and taking her to the amazon forests. We lived there for about a decade.

"When I figured she would be okay around humans, I took her to Boston. It was a little difficult for her at first, but she was able to keep a hold of herself.

"After a year or so, we moved to Italy. We both wanted a change of scenery. It was a huge mistake.

"The Volturi started coming after us, trying to kill Maia. And ever since we have been running from them. There were a few close calls, but we managed to get away.

"We started moving around a lot. A good 3 years later, we ran into Maria and Jasper. After Maria calmed down and left, me and Maia introduced ourselves, and Maia claimed him as her playmate." I was smiling as I looked at Jasper, and saw that he was smiling back at me. "We only stayed for a few days, but it was enough for Maia to want to see him again.

"We have managed to shake the Volturi off our trail every time we moved, but they always find us again. We had just stopped in Phoenix for a day's worth of rest. I got a few tickets to Seattle yesterday morning, and the Volturi managed to find us just before we got on the plane.

"We bought my car like 2 hours ago and here we are." I smiled.

"Why forks?" Esme, my brothers mate asked this.

"Because it's cloudy." I laughed a little before growing serious again. "I just wanted to find a place where Maia and I could live like humans for awhile. But sooner or later, the Voluri will be back for me and Maia."

"Hey! Brighten up!" Alice was insane. Edward choked back a laugh. "Let's go shopping!"

I smiled. "Okay. We can go shopping if you guys tell me your gifts." I was watching Edward as I said this.

He smiled at me. "I can read minds." I nodded.

"I can see the future!!" Alice was such a bubbly person. I nodded again.

"You already know that I can manipulate emotions."

"Yeah, yeah Jasper, I know." I laughed and he laughed with me.

Bella looked up and smiled. "I'm a shield too."

"Really?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Only my shield protects my mind, and the minds of the people I love."

"Re-hee-heally?" **[haha, Jim Carry!!] **I thought about it for a second. "You and I would make one kick ass defensive team." my smile was huge, and her smile widened too.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Alice was very excited. "Less talk, more shop! Let's go! We are taking the Porsche!"

I raised my eyebrow. "You have a Porsche?"

"Yes!" she smiled.

"Maia sweety, are you coming along?" I looked over at my adoptive daughter, and she looked at me.

"Yes, mommy, I'm coming." she hopped down from the seat and we followed Alice and Rosalie.

We walked into the garage, and I immediately spotted the Porsche. How could I not? It was bright yellow!

We climbed into the car and were off to Port Angeles. Alice, like me, has a need for speed, so we got there in no time at all.

We spent several hours in Port Angeles, shopping for clothes for me and Maia.

That day was the best that we had in a long time.

* * *

**hope you like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! pleas?**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Unfortunately, i am not going to be updating this story for awhile.**

**What i am going to do is finish writing my story for the Covenant 'At the Beginning'**

**when i finish this story, i will start to update this one again.**

**Sorry!**

**Whitley**


End file.
